V&W Day's
by minahoru
Summary: He was jealous over a guy who gave me white wine which is obviously a waiter. I know, he is stupid and a jerk but even if he is like that, I can’t deny that it is because he’s undeniably in loved with me.


_Synopsis:_ Here's the thing. It all started on Valentines Day that happens to be our prom night and we broke up. He was jealous over a guy who gave me white wine which is obviously a waiter. I know, he is stupid and a jerk but even if he is like that, I can't deny that it is because he's undeniably in loved with me.

* * *

A/N: This is a one-shot that I prepared for a challenge prompt of I:U. Actually this is what Janique [zagogay] and I talked. We had an idea to write a story for this day, March 14. But then I saw the challenge prompts of I:U this month, I realize that I can make a one-shot story that is a double purpose. So I hope everyone will enjoy it. R&R!

* * *

**Imagination:Unleashed**

_This is where tons of crazy authors from different fandoms live._

CHALLENGE # 22

_**Prompt # 1:**_ Every Other Time

_**ɷ V&W day's ɷ

* * *

**_

Today is March 14, 2010. By any chance, do you know that today is somehow an important day for us girls? To tell you the truth, I was informed awhile ago by my friend Anna that today is what we call a _**W**__hite Day_.

Do you know what White Day is?

I just learned that today too. I did a research about it and I really smiled about the information that I got. Let me copy it in Wikipedia, okay? Wait…oh, here!

In Japan, Valentine's Day is observed by females who present chocolate gifts (either store-bought or handmade), usually to a male, as an expression of love, courtesy or social obligation. The handmade chocolate is usually preferred by the receiver, because it is a sign that the receiving male is the girl's "only one". On White Day, the converse happens: males who received a _honmei-choco_ (本命チョコ**?**, "chocolate of love") or _giri-choco_ (義理チョコ**?**, "courtesy chocolate") on Valentine's Day are expected to return the favor by giving gifts, usually more expensive. Traditionally, popular White Day gifts are cookies, jewellery, white chocolate, white lingerie and marshmallows. Sometimes the term _sanbai gaeshi_ (三倍返し**?**, literally, "thrice the return") is used to describe the generally recited rule that the return gift should be two to three times the cost of the Valentine's gift.

_See, see, seeee?_

Anyway, my name is Mikan Sakura and I'm a sixteen year _young_ girl. I have my tantalizing hazel brown eyes and a matched brunette hair. My skin is an unblemished white pearl because I take care of it like a baby skin. I'm single but not available because my heart belongs to Natsume Hyuuga who used to be my boyfriend—I'm actually proud of that.

Why did we break up?

Here's the thing. It all started on _**V**__alentines Day_ that happens to be our prom night and we broke up. He was jealous over a guy who gave me white wine which is obviously a waiter. I know, he is stupid and a jerk but even if he is like that, I can't deny that it is because he's undeniably in loved with me.

I was watching my friends who got their partners for the ball dance when I thought of having a white wine, "Excuse me," I called one of the waiters and a waiter spun his head to my direction.

"Yes? May I help you, Miss Sakura?" He asked me as I smiled sweetly. I can't help but to bring up a smile since he is very kind.

"Can I have a white wine, please?"

He nodded, "Of course. Please wait for a little while." He walked away to the long table and poured the white wine to the wine glass.

Then he went back to me and gave me the white wine. It was much unexpected that when I reached it, our hands touched each other. The blood crept up all over my cheeks as he immediately pulled his hands away from mine.

"What are you doing?" A hoarse yet angry voice asked us as we both looked at the owner of the voice.

"N-Natsume!" I ran beside him and tried to stop myself from blushing.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me somewhere.

"It hurts! Natsume!" I cried but he didn't look at me as if he was deaf.

Then we went in his room, closing the door behind us and pushing me to his bed.

"Are you cheating on me, Mikan?" My eyes got big and wasn't able to mutter a single word. He got off of me and hit his forehead, "Am I not enough?"

"What the hell, Natsume?" I looked at him in disbelief and cough out a laugh, "You…you're so _gay_."

"O-okay." He muttered under his breath. I walked out and slammed the door behind my back. I'm definite that I heard him laugh and that made me angrier. It's like he doesn't care about us anymore.

From then on, we never talk to each other. We always find ourselves to have an excuse just to never be on the same place or have a conversation about what happened. Hotaru told me that the way we broke up is effing cheesy and that she doesn't want to end up with Ruka like us. I know that it was a misunderstanding to both people who stupidly love each other but I think Natsume has to learn his lessons. He has this little brain that he can't even recognize an accident to the action on purpose.

But I have to say that I was hurt. He doesn't trust me.

* * *

I walked out of my room with dark aura all over my body. I heaved a sigh as I watched the boys who were practically in panic since, as I've said before, it is a White day. Would Natsume be in panic today too? Not too long ago, I heard someone talking that Natsume and Luna is going out.

"Mikaaann!!!" Someone called me as I faced my back and saw Nonoko and Anna holding their gifts.

"Hey!" I smiled at them while they smiled back at me.

"Are you alright?" Nonoko asked as I raised my eyebrow.

"Of course I am. Should I keep myself in my room and bawl all day? That's no fair~" They laughed.

"That is so you, Mikan." Anna commented and Nonoko nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, do you want to go to the Central Town?" Nonoko asked.

"Uh, alright." They looked at each other and smirked, "Eehh, what's with the smirk?"

"Nothing!" They said in unison as the walked ahead of me, humming, hand in hand.

I looked at their back with my eyes narrowing. Just what to these girls have in their heads?

* * *

So this is their plan.

I glanced beside me. There, placed the boy that I really don't like to see, Natsume. I frowned and glared at the two girls in front of the bus. They were giggling and teasing me as if it was the funny and exciting thing to do in the whole world.

Natsume has his eyes fixed outside with his chin on his hand. He looked like he was also pissed off and that he never really wants to see me at all. Even if we felt the same way right now, I'm still hurt. Despite that, I can't help him feel at ease because…

The bus is fucking full of shits.

And that made our bodies stuck with each other. I am so going to kill those gooey girls once I've come out of this bus. Besides, I don't even know why I agreed to come. I don't have anything to buy there at the central town at all. Maybe it is also my fault for falling in their trap.

"You want to switch with me?" I blinked. Was I dreaming for Natsume to be asking me this time?

"E-eh?" I looked at him as he was intently looking at me, "No, I'm alright."

"Hn." He replied.

Oh how I miss that answer.

After few minutes have passed, we were able to go out of the bus safe and sound. Believe it or not, Natsume guarded me all the way out and it was freaking me out. Nonoko and Anna kept on laughing at my red and flustered face as I glared and kick them out.

"You bitch!" I cried while they ran away from me until they were nowhere to be found.

I faced Natsume whose hands were tucked in his pockets. Whenever he is like this, he is very annoyed and bored. I sweat dropped and approached him. My hands are placed behind my back and I was feeling a little bit nervous.

"Are you going to buy something here?" I asked him but he ignored me and walked.

"I'll buy white chocolate." I stopped my tracks together with my heart stopping its beat.

"R-really?" I walked beside him and faked a smile, "That's delicious! I'll buy one too!"

"Whatever."

We both entered the grocery with staffs greeting us. I ran to the section of chocolates and searched for a cheap white chocolate. He was walking beside me with a stroller. My hands were shaking from jealousy but I don't have the right to have this feeling since we're not in a relationship anymore.

"Natsume," I walked towards him with white chocolate on my hands, "Can you buy this for me? I'll pay you once we're back from the dorms. I'll just give it to you at dinner time."

I know, this is a very lousy idea to get him buy me a white chocolate for the first and last time. But still, I want to taste a white chocolate coming from the one I love. You might think I'm an idiot, huh?

"I don't want to waste my money on a cheap chocolate." He faced his back on me as I grabbed my t-shirt and tried to breathe.

My heart is feeling weird. It hurts so much that I'm having a hard time from breathing, "C-come on, Natsume~! I'm just going to borrow money from you."

"Shut up." He said coldly and glared at me.

I stopped walking, dropping the chocolates followed by a tear drop. Slowly, I can't stop my tears anymore. He is looking down at me as if I am one of his fan girls. My knees weaken as I hid my face on my hands. "Natsume, you idiot!!"

Someone grabbed the chocolate on my hand.

I wiped away my tears and opened my eyes as I saw Natsume sitting in front of me with my white chocolate on his hand, "You're such a baby."

"Uwaa." I cried more and punched him playfully, "Meeaanniiee."

* * *

As expected, the two girls was nowhere no be found. So Natsume and I went back to the dorms by ourselves. We're in my room since I was going to pay him back. I haven't said it but we actually didn't declare that we're breaking up. It is like that we didn't talk to each other again and that made us think that we're already done.

So maybe I should confirm it?

"Hyuuga-san…" He suddenly looked at me with his eyes wide opened.

"Why?"

"It should be what. Why, why?" I laughed but he didn't even twitch, "Ah, I just thought I should call you like that since we're not friends or anything."

He walked near me as we stumble upon my bed. It was like when he pushed me on his bed when he got jealous over a waiter. "You are my girlfriend."

"Eh?" He stood out and went over the table where a plastic of white chocolates placed. Then he walked back at me and put the chocolate in front of my eyes.

"I bought it for you." He said. True, the chocolate that he is reaching to me is not the same from the one I asked him to buy for me.

"For me?" I asked him stupidly. He pulled me up and our faced got near each other as if we're breathing each breath. "Why?"

"Are you stupid? It's White Day." Suddenly, I cried.

"Why are you crying?"

"All this time, I thought we're done!"

"Pfft."

"You're laughing again! Like the last time, I heard you laugh!"

"Stupid. I just thought you're always walking away and slamming the door. Then the next day you will come to me and kiss me. You're weird, you know that?"

"What?!"

"You have a funny way of showing how you care. So I thought I shouldn't go out and follow you since you're going to do that on your own. I never thought that you will get really angry at that time."

"But why were you so jealous back then!"

"My head was just about to explode so I can't help but to be angry."

"I hate you."

"Oh well, I love you."

I pouted. Then he cupped my chin and pulled me into an intent kiss. We haven't kiss for awhile. It was so deep that I could drown. I love him so much.

When we were done kissing, I felt something on my neck. I looked down and saw a necklace hugging my neck. I blinked as he stuck his tongue out. "White Day."

I laughed and hugged him, "I haaattteee yyyoooouuu."

"I know," he poked me on my head, "you say the opposite things every other time."

* * *

BULLETIN BOARD:

**NATSUME HYUUGA GAVE GIFTS TO A WOMAN FOR WHITE DAY'S CELEBRATION?!**

_Posted by Mikan Sakura

* * *

_

"Stupid Girl! Where are you?! I'm going to kill you!!"

"Natsume-sama!!! Who's the girl???"

"Natsume-saaammmaaa!!!"

"You're mine, Natsume-sama!!"

"OMG! I love you Natsume-sama!"

"I am the girl who received his gift!"

"Shut up! That's me!!"

"No! It's me!"

"Natsume-sama!!"

"KYYAAA!!"

"STUPID LITTLE GIRL, I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!"

* * *

A/N: Hahaha! Alright. VERY lame and cheesy but I don't know why I'm being such a lousy author during these days. Even so, I hope you like it. Happy White Day!!! Please tell me my grammatical errors. Hoho. I'm never good in grammar.

BTW, please listen to the song: Every Other Time by LFO you can see that I made some scenes from there a little bit. ;D I don't actually know if this story can be a prompt for Every Other Time :))


End file.
